Gaaki
Gaaki was a Toa of Water that became a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. She was mutated into a Rahaga, but later turned back into a Toa. Biography Toa Not much is known of Gaaki's life before her recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What is known was that she was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa Team. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that some of the Makuta needed Toa Hagah (bodyguards), Gaaki was selected as the representative Toa of Water for Teridax's personal Toa Hagah team. She was endowed with metallic armor to indicate her status as an elite Toa and her former teammates presented her with her current Kanohi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah She and the other Hagah were assigned as bodyguards for Teridax, protecting them from attacks such as Rahi because the Makuta didn't have the time. Later however, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Brotherhood of Makuta fortress. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Gaaki and the other three Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, who were also mutated into Rahaga at the hands of Roodaka. ]] Rahaga After their mutation, the Rahaga eventually traveled to Metru Nui. Gaaki and the other Rahaga saved the Toa Hordika from death, after they fell from their cocoons, off of the Coliseum. They then helped the Hordika discover more about their bestial sides and how to control them. Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, Bomonga, and Iruini were later captured by Vakama, who had given himself to his inner beast. During the battle for Metru Nui, the Rahaga were freed, and helped in the battle. After the Toa left, Gaaki and the Rahaga, along with Keetongu and Dume, began to repair the city. They later stopped a group of Visorak that had arrived in Metru Nui late. When the Toa Metru, who had transformed into Turaga, had returned to Metru Nui with the Matoran, the group welcomed them back. Toa Hagah Again The Rahaga later had their mutations undone by Roodaka. The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters. Irunui, using his Mask of Quick Travel, raced to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that "The Shadowed One" was on the ship. Toa Helryx then arrived, flanked by two warriors, one was in golden armor and the other a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik takes her on and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit in the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah nod their heads except Gaaki. The mission is to track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final sages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri then started attacking them once they learned the Toa Hagah were going to destroy the Coliseum. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his Mask of Rahi Control and a huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. The monster Toa Kualas summoned erupted from the ground and went on a rampage, moving over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri stopped fighting and went to stop the giant beast, though Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beast fears fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga, at max size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could read. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. ''Reign of Shadows'' When Tren Krom arrived in Metru Nui he broke the mental illusion in the minds of the Toa Hagah. She later evacuated the Matoran Universe and is now living on Spherus Magna. On Spherus Magna, she, along with several other Toa of Water, were helping ocean-dwelling creatures migrate to the ocean Aqua Magna. Kopaka Nuva then came along, asking for help in saving the Toa Mahri. After recapping all he had witnessed, he allowed the Toa Hagah to scout the situation, as long as they gained permission from Kopaka before doing anything else. Personality Gaaki, as a Rahaga, was feisty, independent, at home in the water, and was always trying to prove she was just as a good a trapper as the other Rahaga. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Gaaki could create and absorb water. This also gave her the ability to control water, create storms, and cause floods. These abilities were lost when she was turned into a Rahaga, but she has since regained her powers. Tools It is unknown what Gaaki's tools were when she was still in her old team, but when she became a Toa Hagah, Gaaki received a Tidal Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield as weapons, along with the Mask of Clairvoyance. As a Rahaga, Gaaki carried a staff that she used as bait for aquatic Rahi, along with a natural Rhotuka launcher. Her Rhotuka spinners were used to capture Rahi by flowing through the depths of the water, attaching itself to the target, and floating them up to the surface. Set Information *Gaaki was released in 2005. *Gaaki's set number is 4868. *Gaaki has 28 pieces. *She carried a part of Guurahk's Spear. fi:Gaaki Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:Water Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Characters Category:2010 Category:Mutated Beings